Buses
Egged provides bus service from Jerusalem to Efrat and back. In some cases, you can also use Egged buses to get to and from other yishuvim in the area. *Efrat Egged Timetable (Acrobat) =Bus Lines= Efrat is served by a number of bus lines. 167 Efrat 167 is the main bus line to and from Efrat. All 167 buses travel through all the Efrat neighborhoods. Some 167 buses from Jerusalem take a detour to Har Gilo on the way to Efrat if requested by passengers (currently the 19:10 bus). Most 167 buses originate and terminate in Efrat, but some start and terminate in Migdal Oz. 161 & 164 Western Gush Etzion 161 & 164 serve the yishuvim of Neve Daniel, Elazar, Migdal Oz, Alon Shvut, Rosh Tzurim, Bat Ayin and Kfar Etzion. The origin/terminus of 161 is Kfar Etzion, while the origin/terminus of 164 is Bat Ayin. Each bus during the day serves a different collection of yishuvim. Some 161/164 buses that leave Jerusalem after 8pm travel through all the neighborhoods of Efrat on their way to the other yishuvim, and provide the main nightime service from Jerusalem to Efrat. Some 161/164 buses during the day make stops near the Southern entrance to Efrat on their way to and from Jerusalem. 160 and 165 Kiryat Arba & Eastern Gush Etzion Some buses of the 160 (the Kiryat Arba bus) and 165 (Eastern Gush Etzion) lines make stops near the Southern gate of Efrat to and from Jerusalem. =Routes Within Efrat= Overview There are three routes Egged buses take inside Efrat: *167 through all the Efrat neighborhoods *161/164 at night from Jerusalem through all Efrat neighborhoods *Buses that enter the Southern gate of Efrat on their way to and from Jerusalem. (161, 164, 165, 166) ::??? Anyone have info on the routes/stops inside Efrat for these nighttime buses going to Jerusalem? Please fill it in if you do. 167 All 167 buses in both directions travel through all the Efrat neighborhoods. 167: Efrat to Jerusalem *Some 167 buses start at Migdal Oz *Clockwise on Rimon St. *Stop at the entrance to Lev Efrat *Rehov HaGefen from Rimon to Dekel Alef (South to North) *Left on Netzach Yerushalayim (Dekel Alef; South to North) *Left on David HaMelech (South to North) past the Dekel Shopping Center to Dekel Gimel *Right on Rachel Imenu up to Zayit (East) **First left on Zait Shemen, not stopping to pick up **Left on Haketoret to the roundabout, not stopping to pick up **Back up Haketoret, picking up people **Right onto Zait Shemen, picking people up **Right up Rachel Imenu *Right onto David Hamelech (back in Dekel Gimel) *Stop at Dagan *Off to Jerusalem road 167: Jerusalem to Efrat *Into the Northern entrance of Efrat *Stop at Dagan *David Hamelech in Dekel Gimel *Left on Rachel Imenu up to Zayit (East) :Note: The bus will not necessarily enter Zayit if there are no people who need to get off - tell the driver if you need to go to Zayit. **First left on Zait Shemen **Left on Haketoret to the roundabout **Back up Haketoret **Right onto Zait Shemen **Right down Rachel Imenu *Left on David Hamelech (back at Dekel Gimel) (North to South) *Right on Netzach Yerushalayim (North to South) *Right on Rehov HaGefen (North to South) *Across roundabout, up to Rimon/Te'ena *???? Can someone fill this in? 161/164 From Jerusalem at Night Through Efrat Neighborhoods ::Can someone fill this in? Buses that only stop near the Southern gate As these buses start outside of Efrat, their arrival times in Efrat is estimated. ::Can someone fill this in? =Routes Within Jerusalem= All Egged buses to and from Efrat follow the same two routes within Jerusalem, depending on the time of day. Here are two maps of buses within Jerusalem * * =Fares= *Everyone pays half the regular fare (i.e, same as youth or senior citizen fare) *Transfers =Complaints about Service= =Links= *Egged Hebrew Web Site *Egged English Web Site *Today's Efrat to Jerusalem schedule (Hebrew) *Today's Jerusalem to Efrat schedule (Hebrew) *Egged Information 03-6948888 & *2800, Su-Th 6:30-21:00, Fr 7:30-15:00, Sa Tzeit Shabbat-23:00 *SMS Information - Send SMS to 2800 (in Hebrew) Category:Transportation